


Holidays in the Alps

by TooDumbToDie



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooDumbToDie/pseuds/TooDumbToDie
Summary: What the title says it is.So sweet that it's sickening but that's whats needed in this community.
Relationships: Hoppean/Anarcho-Pacisfism, Hoppean/Anpac
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Holidays in the Alps

**Author's Note:**

> The racism tag is a partial joke. There's only mild racism. Also hoped this turned out alright.
> 
> My reasoning behind this ship:  
> You can have the CONSENTUAL AND NON HARMFUL power dynamic (which isn't present in this fic unless I didn't notice) without it getting out of hand like tankie x anpac or nazi x anpac which other people have suggested. Since for the later two, it'd stray into unhealthy territory.  
> But Hoppean is classified as a lib and not a statist (tho this is highly debateable)

**Anpac**  
Cold, white mountain slopes stretch out below us. It’s the untouched contour of the alps. Completely desolate, inhospitable and barren.  
But I sit warm and comfortable on the sofa, wrapped in my blanket.  
Thanks to the glass windows, I can look all the way down the slopes and to the little town at the base of the alps. And on a clear windless day, I can even see the train lines.  
  
His holiday home juts out of the side of the mountain. The wind batters the mountain slope, whipping up ice below us. I’m glad I’m not out there anymore. I was earlier today and the weather was fine.  
“It’s so white,” I say quietly.  
“Yeah, and it’s great. Not a single poor person in sight.” and he sits down next to me, his back hunched.  
“No, I mean the snow babe.”  
“I mean I also can’t see any black people.”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t be racist Hoppean? I know you care about your business stuff… and it might scare some people off.”  
“If they’re scared off by racism then I didn’t want to do business with them anyway. And if they’re social degenerates or communists then they’ll get the chopper.”  
“But you’ll never solve any problems like that? Maybe violence makes us the real tyrants.”  
“Maybe violence is the only solution. It’s very liberating to realise that blood is the only answer. They’re subhuman animals who don’t experience the world like we do so we might as well put them down like the animals they are.” his eyes sparkle, and it’d be slightly scary if I were scared of him but he’s harmless. Also, I’m not scared of the right or capitalism or violence. I’m just against it. Both ideologically and _physically_ . And I guess the same goes for him. We’re both hypocrites. Well him more so since I’m not the homophobic one.  
“Hoppean you can’t say that! We’re both in the groups you want to murder.”  
  
He doesn’t reply. We both know I’m right.  
  
Instead, he pulls me onto his lap. The blanket comes with me and he sticks his arms under it. I feel his warm arms wrap around my waist.  
“You’re gonna steal all my warmth.” and he nestles his face into me.  
“I mean capitalists are okay with voluntary exchange.”  
“Collectivist degenerate.” his thumb makes little circles on my sides.  
“You’re the only alright communist. Well more than alright.”  
“Well, I disagree with your politics a lot but… I love you a lot.”  
“Me too. I love you too. And I'm sorry for the chopper stuff.”  
I can't see his face but his voice is soft and I just know he's smiling. One of those rare small smiles.  
  


I watch the wind pick up, battering the side of the mountain. Visibility gets even worse and the sky slowly begins to grow dark.  
It’s serene and surreal. It’s like being on the moon and seeing the earth for the first time. And I slip into a peaceful, meditative state.  
  
And I hear his breathing slow to a soft lull and his head rests on me. Too slow to be anything but asleep.  
  
  
 **Hoppean** **\- a couple days later  
** Crude oil.  
The NASDAQ.  
His adorably dopey expression. He looks at me. Lethargic and sleepy from just having woken up. 

He's covered in a mound of blankets, sheets and also stealing my body heat at the same time.  
I feel something in my stomach and in my heart. It's degenerate but I feel it all the time.  
  
“Uh, babe… what are going to do today?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Let’s go skiing or something.”  
“It’s really miserable outside. Just like it was yesterday and the day before that.”  
“Are you saying that because you hate snow… or because it’s actually miserable.”  
“Both.”  
“Well let's play board games and chill or something. I bet you have those.” I fucking hate board games but I’d play them with him.  
“Sure why not.” and he smiles. A wide soft smile and then something in my heart explodes.  
  


We pull out the old board games from underneath the TV. I admit that I haven’t touched them since I bought the house so I don’t exactly know what’s there. But we find some Snakes and Ladders, an incomplete deck of cards and Risk™.  
“That’s not a lot of board-games babe.”  
“I mean Risk™ is tolerable.”  
“It’s not really a peaceful game… but sure. Let’s play Risk.”  
  
He pulls out the board and the instruction manual and starts to read.  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later, we still haven't finished the game. Our regions are fairly well defended and that helps it drag out. It’s brutal and brain-frying.  
“Um babe, maybe we should do something else? Risk is going to take a while after all."  
“Like what?”  
“The weather has cleared up… a lot. Maybe it’ll clear up even more later and then we can go for a walk?”

**Anpac** **  
**We plod through the snow. It crunches under my heavy boots and it’s a beautiful clear day. The cold nips at my face but it’s invigorating. It breathes life and energy into me after being cooped inside for the last three days.  
  
“I fucking hate the snow.” I hear him grumble from behind me.  
“Babe… when you go on holiday, you’re meant to leave the house and look around.”  
“I still hate snow.”  
“Then why did you buy this place?”  
“It was cheap and I didn’t think it through. I fucking hate the cold so much.”  
  
I stop and wait for him to catch up. We’re about a hundred metres from the house. Hoppean trudges towards me, framed by the house behind him. It’s a modern concrete rectangle and it sits, high above the ground in a trough. Guarded against the elements.  
  
He looks even more dishevelled and sleep-deprived outside under the glare of the sun. His movements are simultaneously slow and jerky. It’s slightly concerning. Very concerning.  
  
After a 20 minute walk, we make it to the ridge. We’re at the highest point nearest to the house but definitely not the highest peak nor the peak of the mountain. Past the mountains, fields stretch out like a patchwork.  
The sky is cornflower blue with little wispy clouds and it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. 

  
I hear him crunch around in the snow, clearly uninterested by the view.  
  
And then I feel something hit the back of my head. Luckily I have my hood up otherwise I’d have snow down my neck.  
I turn around to look at him. He’s suddenly full of life as he dances two metres down the slope away from me. A mad grin flashes across his face and he has that completely feral gleam in his eyes.  
  
I bend over and fashion a snowball. It gets lobbed at him and he misses.  
“I THOUGHT YOU WERE A PACIFIST.” he yells up the slope. He’s now a couple more metres away from me. Roundabout 15 metres. Maybe 10. I’m not good at maths.  
  
As I make another snowball, one hits me square in the back.  
I retaliate and this one hits him in the gut. I move down the slope towards him, the space between us getting smaller.  
  
I manage to pelt him a couple more times whereas he keeps missing more than he hits. I move even closer to him. He’s just two metres away when I fling another one in his direction. It splatters on his shoulder.  
  
He wrestles me into the snow. It flies everywhere. He ends up sprawled out on top of me and lightly pins me onto the snow. I feel a maelstrom of _feelings_ in my stomach and it feels amazing.  
His cold lips press against mine.  
“You’re a bastard,” he says and then he kisses me again.  
  


I reach over him and pluck his phone out of his hand. It catches him completely unaware.  
Graphs, lines and numbers flicker on the screen. They light up the darkroom.  
“Put your phone down… You need to sleep. You’re always tired and exhausted. You should look after yourself.” he grumbles but he rolls over to face me. His arm wraps around me and he pulls me close.  
“I have to watch the stock market.”  
“Babe… you have to sleep.”  
  
I curl up against him. Here we’re warm and safe while I hear the wind buffet the house. It’d tear the house out of the mountain if it could but it’s strangely soothing.  
Life is truly good.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have another chapter of my auth unity fic sitting around but considering that it contains sexual overtones and undertones BUT SFW and also a part where tankie and nazi murder someone, i didn't feel like it was appropriate to chuck it up rn. Especially that this community needs fluff and shit rn


End file.
